Character Rivalries
Rivalries *'Korosensei and ???: ' *'Hulk and Goku: 'Hulk and Goku are easily rivals. Hulk is a target by the government trying to take him down and Goku was born as a Sayian from Planet Vegeta. So there is a good chance Goku will beat the Hulk. *'Homer and Wario:' Homer and Wario have major differences. Both of them are fat and dumb at the same time. Homer is one of the protagonists in The Simpsons and Wario is the rival of Mario. Both love eating their favorite foods with Homer eating Donuts and Wario eating garlic. They both do have transformations in their series like Homer being mr. plow and Wario transforming into Wario-Man. *'Captain Falcon and Captain America: 'Captain Falcon and Captain America are easy explained rivals. They're both nicknamed with "Captain" infront and are actually fast and strong characters. Captain Falcon is more to the rush down side and Captain America is likely a range type character. *'Iron Man and Mega Man X: 'Iron Man and Mega Man X are rivals because of their armors. Iron Man's armor was built by Tony Stark making him pretty well and Mega Man X was created by Dr. Light. Iron Man has a variousity of weapons and X can copy another robot master's power. *'Spider-Man and ???: ' *'Thor and ???:' *'Wolverine and ???:' *'Deadpool and ???:' *'She-Hulk and ???:' *'Spongebob Squarepants and Shrek: 'Spongebob Squarepants and Shrek are rivals due to the fact they're both Joke Characters. Only one can be the losing Joke character. *'Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees: 'Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees are the main big rivals to be ever pit in the game. Both have fought before in a movie, but not in a game. Freddy Krueger is a rush down character who deals weak damage and Jason Voorhees is a slow but powerful character dealing great damage on his opponents. Freddy has a good projectile game with his gloves and other moves from the movies and Jason only has to be close to the opponent and only can throw his machette at the opponent for a projectile. *'Freddy Fazbear and ???: ' *'Bonnie and ???: ' *'Chica and ???: ' *'Foxy and ???: ' *'Fantacy and ???: ' *'Baxter Ewers and Little Mac: 'Baxter Ewers and Little Mac's rivarlries is very simple. Both seem to not talk alot and both are strong on the ground and both are weak while in the air. They also seem to be mid-light weighted and can easily be knocked out of the battle. Finally both are them are extreme powerhouses and rush down characters. *'Lexi Adams and Princess Peach: 'Lexi Adams and Princess Peach can be considered rivals because of their skill. Lexi is more of a close combat fighter and Peach is a medium type character. Also they are high jumpers and consist of stally type characters. *'Drake Baughman and ???: ' *'Jon Wilgus and ???: ' *'Baxter and Ghost Rider: 'Baxter and Ghost Rider are rivals because they have the power with fire. Ghost Rider uses a variosity of weapons and Baxter has the fire sword. Both also have a variosity of using pyrokinesis. *'Gunther and ???:' *'Denise and Lucina: 'Princess Denise and Lucina are rivals of their royalities. Both of these girls are princesses from their current realms. Denise has the power of black magic and dragon abilities while Lucina weilds the sword named "Parallel Falchion". *'Must and Tharja: '''Both Must and Tharja are rivals due to being mages. Must is said to be a Witch and Mage mix and Tharja being a Dark mage and a Sorcerer. *'Pheonix and ???:' *'Pac-Man and ???: ' *'Link and Ichigo: Link and Ichigo are rivals due to the fact they're the first swordfighters to be rivals. Link carries a sword called "The Master Sword" and Ichigo carries a sword called "Zangetsu". Link has a variousity of projectiles and can swing alot weaker than Ichigo, while Ichigo swings slower and does heavy damage. Link is also one of the popular characters by Nintendo and Ichigo Kurosaki is also one of the best animes ever. Both have various forms such as Ichigo's Bankai Form and Link's Wolf Form, Link has Triforce Slash and Ichigo has Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Both can be damaged by their own attacks, Link's bombs can explode on himself when holded for long and Ichigo losing all of his health after using Saigo no Getsuga Tensho. *'Yoshi and ???: ' *'Waluigi and ???: ' *'Sora and Shulk: 'Sora and Shulk are rivals due to the fact they can both change each of the weapons. Sora can switch to multiple keyblades and Shulk and use the Monados. Sora and Shulk have a similar gameplay in both of their games with being close combat and close range. Shulk's game however has him with his companions attacking with each other. Finally both of their level 3 moves contain multiple characters. Sora's Level 3 is Trinity Limit and Shulk's Level 3 is Chain Attack. *'Mario and Sonic: 'Mario and Sonic are rivals due to the fact that they had a huge rivary for decades to see who is the better mascot. Mario's adventure is about saving the princess and Sonic's is about saving the world; Both are determined to their goals (Mario became the hero of the mushroom kingdom and Sonic became the world's fastest hedgehog). Both have been very successful characters with Mario being Nintendo's most popular mascot and Sonic being SEGA's most popular character. *'Luigi and Tails: 'Luigi and Tails are rivals due to the fact they are major characters in their series. Luigi being Mario's Brother and Tails being Sonic's best friend. Both are sidekicks and partners to both of their main characters. They both also have gadgets such as Luigi's Poltergust 3000 and 5000 while Tails has the "Tornado". *'Mega Man and Astro Boy: ' *'Ryu and ???: ' *'''Ken Masters and ???: *'Mega Man Volnutt and ???:' *'Pikachu and Raiden: 'Pikachu and Raiden are rivals because both have electric related attacks. Pikachu is an electric type and Raiden uses the power of lightning from his sword and Pikachu using it from his cheeks. *'Mewtwo and ???: ' *'Charizard and ???: ' *'Lucario and ???: ' *'Zoroark and ???: ' *'Knuckles and ???: ' *'Amy Rose and ???: ' *'Shadow and ???: ' *'Solid Snake and ???:' *'Cloud Strife and Dovahkiin: 'Cloud Strife and Dovahkiin are rivals because both carry big swords at each other. Cloud Strife uses his sword to transform into something else and Dovahkiin can quickly switch his sword to something else when something is inputted. *'Tifa Lockhart and ???:' *'Lightning and ???:' *'Sephiroth and Ike: '''Both Sephiroth and Ike are rivals because of how strong they weild a sword against each other. Sephiroth carries a very long sword and Ike carries the "Ragnell". *'Villager and ???:' *'Brookville Bee and Jefferson Forest: Brookville Bee and Jefferson Forest are easily explained rivals. They're both mascots from their respective schools and have been in combat so many times against with each other. Brookville Bee is indeed a rush down character and Jefferson Forest is an combo potentional character. *'''Marth and ???: *'Robin and ???:' *'Amber Wells and ???: ' *'Monkey D. Luffy and Naruto Uzumaki: 'Luffy and Naruto are the main point of the rivarly in the game. Both have various forms and abilities with Luffy stretching his body parts and Naruto having skills for a ninja. Luffy claims to be the Pirate King and Naruto as the ultimate ninja. *'Toriko and ???:' Trivia *Mega Man and Freddy Fazbear were rivals at one point, however this was changed for something else.